The present invention relates to a new and improved method of dewatering leather wherein there is formed a dewatering-pressure zone acting upon the leather and which moves relative to the leather over its surface. The invention furthermore is concerned with apparatus for dewatering leather wherein the pressure-dewatering zone or region is provided with at least one pair of dewatering-pressure rolls and a pair of transport bands between which there is entrainably guided the leather and through the pair of dewatering-pressure rolls.
During the manufacture of leather the dewatering thereof occurs prior to splitting, prior to folding and also prior to drying. For this purpose there are used methods and apparatuses of the previously mentioned type wherein such are generally designated as "squeeze pressing or compression." A notable problem with this process and the equipment used to perform the same is to avoid any too pronounced formation of folds upon entry of the leather into the pressure zone, especially when applying the high pressures required for rapid dewatering. The formation of folds can be compensated by increasing the roll diameter and maintaining the infeed angle of the leather small. However, then there appear comparatively wide pressure zones, which, in turn, require large forces for producing the requisite dewatering pressure, and thus, are associated with considerable equipment expenditure due to the correspondingly required dimensioning of the structural elements.